Titans
Titans (OVERVIEW) The Titans were the race of deities who ruled the world before the Olympian Gods came to existence. They were the ones who aided Kratos in his quest for vengeance against Zeus but they became the secondary group of antagonists upon Gaia's betrayal. Omniverse Mythology In Omniverse mythology, the Titans (Τιτάν) were a race of extremely powerful and physically huge deities that ruled the world during the legendary Golden Age of Mankind. They were the children of Gaia and Ouranos. There were 12 original Titans, the males being known as the Titans (Coeus, Kreios, Cronos, Hyperion, Iapetus, and Oceanus) and the females as the Titanides (Mnemosyne, Phoebe, Rhea, Tethys, Theia/Thera, Themis). They were ruled by the oldest Titan, Kronos, who overthrew Ouranos with the aid of Gaia (who crafted his sickle) and his brothers (not Oceanus) and Typhon, Titan God of Wind Storm and son of Pontus and Gaia. Later, several of the Titans also produced offspring which were also Titans. These Titans included the children of Hyperion (Selene), ( Eos), (Helios), the children of Coeus (Koios, Leto and Asteria), the children of Iapetus (Atlas, Menoetius, Prometheus, and Epimetheus) and the children of Kreios (Astraios, Pandora, Crius, Pallas and Perses). The Titans preceded the Olympian Gods who, led by Zeus, eventually overthrew them in the Titanomachy. The Titans were then imprisoned in Tartarus, the deepest and darkest pit of the Underworld. Only a few Titans (such as Prometheus,Oceanus and Helios) were spared that fate. Atlas, who led the Titans in the Titanomachy, was forced to hold the sky (Ouranos) upon his shoulders, fore the sky was greatly damaged in the war and couldn't support itself and also because of the death of the sky (Ouranus). Powers & Abilities The main powers that all Titans possessed are superhuman strength, superhuman stamina, superhuman durability, immortality and regenerative abilities. Some of the Titans may also possess some form of energy projection and the power to control and manipulate the elements which they embody. Oceanus and Perses seem to be covered in their respective elements, Oceanus being covered in Water and Lightning, and Perses is covered in Lava implying that they both could manipulate those elements. Gaia could also possess the power over Earth and possibly over the life on it. They seem to possess shape-shifting ability, since the Titans Rhea, Helios, Prometheus and Eos fully resemble human beings in size, height and beauty. Given that their fellow Titans didn't look appealing at all, so it can be assumed that they prefer a more attractive human form, and assume their appearance. However, it is unknown what powers Rhea, mother of the six original Olympians, possesses, as she hasn't displayed her own powers in the series, as well as her current status and location being unknown, though it is likely she is deceased or living somewhere far away. They also seem to have awareness over the events that happen in the corresponding element that they embody in the world. For example, Gaia saw all the events that happened to Kratos and was able to talk to him despite not being present at the time. The same happens with other Titans like Prometheus and Typhon, who had some knowledge about Kratos eventhough they were both isolated in a mountain.